


Lost and Found

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Parent/Child Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest thing you have to do, is not for others, but for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://glee-fluff-meme.livejournal.com/4585.html?thread=5363945#t5363945) on the glee fluff meme.

>“Ok, Anderson, you can do this.”

Anyone looking out their windows would probably be a bit confused right now. It wasn't shocking at all to see a short, curly haired boy in front of the home owned by Burt and Carole Hummel, in fact, it's more odd _not_ to see him there. For over a year now the kid, Blaine, the neighbours might even know, had been a regular fixture at the household. He was friendly when he saw the others in the neighbourhood, even helped Mrs. Johnston with her dog back in spring. Everyone likes him, especially the Hummel's and Hudson's. Even more especially, Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend.

So why, in Heaven's name, was Blaine pacing back and forth on the porch and muttering to himself.

At least, that's what any one looking would think. Lucky for the Dalton Warbler, no one was around to see him. Not unless Burt looked out the living room window and caught a glimpse of his pacing form.

Honestly, he felt quite silly about all this. He's knocked on this door so many times it's not even funny. He's entered that hallway and spoken to those parental units more times than he can count. Burt _likes_ him, if standing invitation to Friday Night Dinners, is any indication. The man has been there for him before. Has let him walk into Kurt's room at one in the morning, crying, and not even batted an eyelash when Blaine was still there in the morning, curled up asleep and puffy eyed.

_“Honestly, Blaine!” Fred Anderson said, sounding simply exasperated. “You need to get over this foolishness. You'll be graduating in three months and it's time to think about your future.”_

_Blaine kept his hands in his pockets, so his parents couldn't see the tight fists they were clinched into. “I am thinking of my future, Dad. And that future involves moving to New York with Kur...”_

_“Not, Kurt again. I'm tired of hearing about **Kurt**.”_

_“Well he's my boyfriend, has been for nearly a year. I love him.”_

_At the mention of such a serious word, the look his father gave him is the same one he's seen countless times. But only even on the streets from small-minded homophobes, never at home. “You can't love a boy. Stop being stupid.”_

Shaking his head, Blaine dispelled the thoughts of that night three months ago from his mind. He needed to be calm and level-headed right now, in order to go through with this. Lifting a quivering hand, he knocked on the door. He knew there was a doorbell, but he always knocked, which Kurt said was quaint and cute.

The wait seemed to take forever, but in reality couldn't have been very long. The sound of heavy footsteps hit his ears as the took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as much as he could.

“Hi, Blaine” Burt Hummel said, once he opened the door. His voice betrayed a bit of confusion, as did his raised eyebrow. “You're a bit early, Kid. Kurt won't be back for twenty minutes or so.”

Blaine nodded. He knew that, of course. In fact, he was banking on that. His entire plan was based upon that fact that his boyfriend's father would be alone. Which sounded really creepy and wrong, but after so long, he just knew the Hudmel family schedule well. Finn and Kurt would be at school with New Directions and Carole always worked the last shift at the hospital on Thursdays. While Burt left his assistant to close the shop Thursday through Sunday, in order to have more time with his family.

But was a great parent like that.

“I kn-now, Sir.” Blaine said, hating that his voice has cracked just that much. “I actually wanted to ask you a question.”

If the man had looked a little confused before, he definitely looked even more so now. There was also quite a bit of worry, very plain on his face. Burt knew the story behind what had happened back at the end of April and knew how messed up his home life had become since then. It was only natural that he'd be instantly on guard.

_“Blaine? What are you doing here? It's one am.” Burt said as he opened the door, his bathrobe not even tied. Blaine tried to take a deep breath and pull himself together enough to speak, but Burt was too quick on the uptake. “Come in.”_

_The boy did so, stepping over the threshold and suddenly feeling a tiny bit better. Just standing in this house made him feel more at ease, while being in his own home made him feel like he was in the middle of battle. Always on edge, always trying to stay strong._

_A heavy hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. “Go on upstairs, Kid. Kurt is probably doing his nightly lotion routine.”_

Before he knew it, the two of them were sitting in the living room. Pictures of a young Finn and young Kurt were casually, but tastefully strewn about. He'd asked about them before, knew that the dark blonde holding five year old Kurt's hand was the former Kate Hummel, while the tall, broad-shouldered man holding a baby was Christopher Hudson. There were even some new pictures, of the family at the wedding, and the kids after their Sectionals performance.

He loved that all of this existed together. The past, the present and future along side the ugly and the beautiful. It made the home seem real, lived in, which was funny because the family had only been here less than two years. Whereas his house had been the same, cold, delicate mess his entire life. Or at least, since he came out freshman year.

While he looked, gathering strength from the atmosphere of the home, Burt said nothing. Blaine wondered if he should be worried, but he wasn't. As always, the presence of this man was comforting him to him, not intimidating like some might think. Big, tough guy or not, he was soft and deep inside. Smart too, way more than people might give him credit for initially. Kurt definitely inherited his wit from paternal parent.

Finally, Blaine cleared his throat and forced out the words he'd planned on the drive over. “Graduation is coming up, of course. Dalton's is a week before McKinley’s, though, Sir.”

Burt nodded, probably having heard all this from Kurt already. The next part, well, that would be the knew stuff.

“My parents...” Blaine watched his hands clutched together in his lap, steadying himself. “They aren't going, they don't to be there. Kurt's going though. And I wondered, if since I'm allowed to invite up to five people, if you... might go?”

The silence after his question hit the air was deafening. Never had he wanted to get up and bolt for the door so much. Not even when he was yelling at his parents, not even over tense family dinners, not even when he had been beaten up at that stupid dance. Somehow, Burt Hummel telling him no wouldn't just hurt him, it would crush him, mind, body and spirit.

But he was being so silent and, Jesus, this was a stupid idea. A STUPID IDEA. Why could Burt want to go to some other kid's graduation? He had his own two son's see get their diploma and that was so much more important than him. God, what had he been thinking. “I understand if you don't want to, of course. Westerville is so far away, and you have work and Kurt and Finn to think about and...”

“Blaine.”

The boy paused in his ramblings and finally stopped staring at his lap and looked at his boyfriend's father. Instead of the annoyance he expected to see, he saw only happiness and pride. The look in his eyes was one that Blaine hadn't seen on a father's face in a few years, a look he had nearly forgotten.

“I'd love to come. If you aren't bringing anyone else, do you think Finn and Carol could come too? I know they'd want to be there for you as all.”

It took a minute before the words really registered in his mind. He wanted to go? And he wanted to take his entire family with him?

“Th-thank you, Sir.” Blaine said, sniffling and trying to keep control. It didn't work though, because he soon felt a tear hit his cheek. But not a sad, one, like after he spoke to his own father. No, this was a happy tear. The cry of someone that felt so overwhelmed with love and care he couldn't keep all of it inside him.

In seconds, Burt had crossed over to the couch and pulled him into a sideways hug. The man didn't question, or say anything. He just held him as he dealt with his thoughts and feelings. Which is how Kurt and Finn found them ten minutes later. And while a part of him wanted to feel shame for breaking down like that, he couldn't bring himself to really care.

His family was going to his graduation.


End file.
